


You saved me

by MissMin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet and Greets, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, VidCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMin/pseuds/MissMin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is overwhelmed at Vidcon because of some of the things his subscribers tell him. Of course Dan is by his side through it all. Fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You saved me

In Phils opinion, meeting his subscribers was one of the most rewarding things about being a youtuber. He loved seeing everyone look so happy. It made him happy to know that he was actually making a difference in other people's lives. If he could collectively hug every single one of his subscribers he would in a heartbeat.

That's why Vidcon was one of the best experiences of his career. Every year he got to meet his subscribers and thank them for everything they do. The fact that he got to do it all with his best friend by his side made the experience even more incredible.

Dan and Phil had been doing a meet and greet for about an hour now, and it was a lot of fun to meet everyone. As time went on, Phil was getting more and more emotional listening to what his fans had to say about him. Not a negative kind of emotional though, he was just overwhelmed.

"You saved my life."  
"You have no idea how much you've helped me."  
"I met my best friend because of your videos."  
"Without you I wouldn't even be here right now."

It was all becoming too much for the man as he looked into the eyes of so many people whose lives he'd affected. He was so... grateful. Grateful to have the opportunity to have such a big impact of people. He was so touched by everyone's words of gratitude.

"Excuse me for a minute," he mumbled, quickly making his way away from the hoard of people. He needed a minute to compose himself, tears slipping down his face.

He heard hurried footsteps coming after him almost instantly. Of course it would be Dan. He best friend was suddenly standing close, grabbing Phil's shoulders and looking into his eyes to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong? Did someone say something?" Dan's face was lined with worry.

Phil nodded. "It's just- Have I really changed that many lives? They're saying I saved them. I don't even know them Dan," Phil said, looking overwhelmed. His face was wet with tears. "How is that possible?"

Dan smiled softly, understanding now why Phil was so emotional. It's overwhelming to believe that you could actually have saved someone's life when you've never even met them. Phil was the kindest, most sincere man Dan knew, and he knew how grateful Phil must have been to have the fans he did.

"Yeah, of course you've saved so many people. Do you know who you are? You're Phil Lester. The AmazingPhil! The nicest, funniest, sweetest guy on the Internet." Dan squeezed Phil's shoulders reassuringly. "It doesn't matter that you don't know them. They know you, and that's enough." Dan pulled Phil into a tight hug, rocking him slightly. Phil buried his face in Dan's neck, trying to calm down.

"Thank you," Phil mumbled, not wanting to let go of his friend. "Will you sit with me here for a minute? Until calm down?"

"Obviously." Dan let go of Phil and they both sat down on the floor, Phil slumping against Dan's side.

They stayed there for only a few minutes, Dan running his hand up and down Phil's back comfortingly. Phil didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer. "We should get back," he said, standing up after a few minutes.

Dan stood up and pulled Phil is to one last hug. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah." A pause. "Thanks."

Dan smiled. "Then let's get back out there!"

The rest of the meet and greet went by fine, and later that night when Dan and Phil got into their hotel room, Phil plopped himself down onto his bed right away.

As Dan began getting ready for bed, Phil mumbled into his pillow, "Thanks again. Sorry I was getting so emotional earlier."

Dan turned to look at his friend, smiling softly. Phil looked exhausted, and had his face buried in his pillow already. "Don't apologize." He sat on the edge of Phil's bed and placed a hand on Phil's shoulder.

Phil hummed in response and Dan gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't forget to take out your contacts," he said, standing up and retreating to his own bed.

Dan was scrolling through his phone as Phil got up to change and take out his contacts. The younger man was busy replying to tweets and favoriting a few when he felt a weight fall beside him on his bed.

He turned to see Phil snuggling into one of his pillows. "What are you doing you spoon?" Dan giggled. "Your bed is over there."

Phil grumbled. "I like this one better," he yawned.

Dan rolled his eyes. "They're the same"

"This one has you."

A smile crept onto Dan's face. "Stop being such a dork." He clicked his phone off, setting it on the bedside table. He settled into his bed, facing the man laying beside him, whose face was in a pillow.

"You saved my life too you know," Dan whispered. He wasn't even sure if Phil had heard him. After he didn't get a response, he assumed Phil was asleep already, so he just sighed and closed his own eyes.

"I love you," Phil's quiet voice spoke through the darkness. He shuffled closer to Dan, resting an arm over the younger boy. Dan smiled.

Maybe Phil couldn't quite understand the affect he had in his subscribers. He couldn't understand how he could save someone's life through videos on the Internet, but Dan understood. He understood better than anyone. Because seven years ago, it was him whose life Phil saved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
